Hisashi's Last Autumn
by madao6
Summary: A love that we had was not one between a human and a ghoul. It was something else, something more. But in the end, it was love between a moon and a sun - impossible.


**Day 1.**

What would you say if I summoned to you the last ten days of my life and made it into a most painful and beautiful story. You would only guess it is a short story, but on the contrary- If you were to take past twenty years of my life, story you would get would be the most unexciting, short and miserable combination of sentences and words ever made.

But those ten days... Usually, ten days in my life pass like a bullet train, fast and blurry without a clear purpose or a goal than it's main objective - to live. But those autumn days lasted a lifetime.

Ha! It is easy for most earth-living souls or whatever to live, but to me, it is a battle for tomorrow, every day is. And reason for - _I'm a ghoul._

* * *

It started one autumn, one shitty, muddy, gloomy autumn. I hate autumns, could you guess?  
It is a pity that I died in my least favorite season. Why couldn't I have died during spring when cherry blossoms bloom or during summer?

So, a story goes like this. This one day, or to be precise - on the 11th of October I went 'hunting'. Not a nice word, at least not for me, but it is better to say hunting than going outside to pray on innocent human beings and their flesh, organs, brains, livers. Especially the livers. Oh my lord, I love them so much. My dad often said that livers are the nastiest parts of a human body, but honestly - I couldn't care less. I'm a ghoul, for God's sake, our life span is not sixty or seventy years like in humans. If we are still kicking in our thirties, we are the bosses. But that is a rarity.

Back to 11th of October, I got carried away telling you about life span and livers, sorry. So, I went hunting at my usual spot - the elderly home. It is a place where a bunch of older human beings go and die, leaving their bodies to me - I mean, leaving their bodies for a dispose. After moaning over deceased person, the body is put in the black bags and left in a small room, which I call 'grocery market', to wait for a funeral car to pick them up three days after.

For this plan to work I had to make inner connections with nursery. I made three of them, three in a case some of them die, and one did. There is that old grandma, Onibaba which I got along the most. Three days ago, Grandma Paiko called me to inform me that Onibaba died. I faked my pitiful cries for Onibaba, better to say - I was crying of joy because I will soon fill my empty tummy with slimy livers, lungs, _hearts_...

 _My heart was stolen by autumn love. Akino Ai._

That pitiful day, I quietly entered the 'grocery market' through a small window. Big enough for my slim body to pass. I'm a healthy, healthy enough, man in his twenties, but my body still looked like it did in my infamous teenage years.  
I entered, it was dark as usual. There is no need to keep the light on for corpses because they are not afraid of the dark.

 _Quietly, like a thief in the night._

The moment my feet touched the floor of the room my whole body began to feel a certain sensation, same I used to felt moments before the fresh meal. The sweet smell of human being. At first I was surprised woman this age smelled that good but I didn't look much into it, I was hungry enough to eat two or three corpses.

Smell guided me to the very end of the room. Second clue I missed. Bodies were always near the windows at the beginning.

I walked, slowly and in the dark, just in case. _It was near midnight, gray clouds on the black base that the sky was._ Tiptoeing to corner of the room, I stopped, confused. The smell was stronger and more vibrant than ever. I just wanted to eat so badly. But something was off.

Slowly, I reached out to a smell. Lively smell, just to be awake form hungry fantasy with a scream. That moment, I didn't know who was more afraid, I or that person standing in front of me.

This was around midnight so I counted it as one day of the story. Just imagine how stupid it would sound; most beautiful/the last nine days of my life.

* * *

 _I actually touched a boob of that certain person. So embarrassing..._


End file.
